


Twelve Parts

by Zekkass



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control and Tony after the last sketch; another take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Parts

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and simple but I like it. Feedback is encouraged.

1.

Control misses Tony. (He had recommended that Tony be fired in the first place, to protect him, but it still hurt him in ways he couldn't explain.)

So he calls Tony every night after dinner and spends a pleasant ten minutes talking to Tony and a ten minutes after that feeling guilt. There is also an odd feeling of pleasure, as Tony is safe in his new job as a teacher.

2.

Tony misses Control. (He had been oddly pleased at being fired, as it meant he could stop working in an uncertain environment and now he could do something that helped people in a different, friendlier way.)

So he always makes sure to tell Control all about his new job, trying to make sure Control knew that he was happy where he was.

And he still tells Control that he would love to bring him coffee at eleven.

3.

Control cries quietly one night and he's wiping his face when the doorbell rings. He doesn't get the door, even when he hears Tony's voice calling him quietly.

4.

Tony tries again another night, and when he opens the door, there's Control, smiling happily at Tony. He smiles back, and they talk quietly to each other for a moment, then there is a pause.

It's terribly awkward.

Control closes his eyes, and Tony asks what is wrong.

5.

'Control?'

'Yes, Tony?'

'I'm terribly sorry to bother you like this, but your eyes are closed.'

'They are, Tony.'

'May I ask why?'

'I'm sorry, Tony...' Control opens them, and he's crying again. 'I'm awfully sorry, Tony.'

6.

Control doesn't tell Tony what he thinks.

He's glad Tony's happy where he is now / He misses Tony terribly / He wishes he hadn't even thought of firing Tony / He feels guilty for even thinking of wishing like that / it all goes around in his mind

7.

Tony gently wipes at Control's tears with his handkerchief, suddenly closer to Control.

'Control, something seems to be wrong.'

'No, Tony.' Control lies, finally able to stop the tears. 'I happen to be fine. I was struck by an unpleasant thought, Tony.'

Tony frowns. 'I don't like the idea of you having unpleasant thoughts, Control.'

This is why Control loves Tony.

8.

Control kisses Tony. Tony kisses back.

This is why Control loves Tony, too.

9.

Control is now lying in his bed, Tony under his arm.

They have confessed love, Control has kissed Tony many times, they are happy together. Tony has agreed to live with Control.

10.

'Tony?'

'Yes, Control?'

'I was the one who asked for you to be fired.'

'Thank you, Control.'

'Tony, you've surprised me.'

'I'm ever so sorry, Control. I really must thank you for firing me. I'm much happier where I am now, even though I do miss bringing you coffee every day.'

'Thank you, Tony.'

11.

Control explains what he was feeling and thinking, Tony explains what he was feeling and thinking, and together they agree that it all worked out for the best.

Besides, they have each other now.

12.

Control doesn't miss Tony anymore.


End file.
